


From the Damage

by Gabby7



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha Gladiolus, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Noctis, Self-Lubrication, beta Ignis, omega Prompto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9318563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabby7/pseuds/Gabby7
Summary: Noctis has spent his life perfecting the art of being beta despite his true status as an omega, destined to be in a loveless marriage for the good of his people. He wasn't expecting a single night of pleasure with his soon-to-be bonded friends to ruin everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, this story is not meant to be canon compliant. Thank you for reading!

Poor Prince Noctis. The boy who had everything from wealth to fame, including a soon-to-be bride who was among the most sought after women on the planet. His father was strict, but fair—loving and patient even when his son was unreasonable. He was talented, and only seemed to grow stronger by the day. Better than any of that, he had the three most amazing friends imaginable.

Somehow though, he’d become a walking cliché. Everything he had wasn’t quite enough, and as he looked around the vacant campsite he’d set up with his friends, he knew exactly why.

Gladiolus, Ignis, and Prompto were all tucked away in a single tent while he was poking irritably at the fire with a stick, wondering how long it’d be before anyone thought to come check on him. Not that he needed to be babysat, but that _wasn’t the point._ They were on this road trip together. At the very least, one of them should’ve humored him with their company.

His Shield, his advisor, and his best friend. Hadn’t they been assembled specifically to accompany _him?_

And instead they’d grown increasingly fond of another.

“Something on your mind, Highness?”

Noctis’ gaze shot up, eyes widening as he saw Ignis approaching the campfire. His grip tightened around his stick, though he stopped poking at the fire. “No.”

“You look troubled,” Ignis persisted, taking a swift seat across from the prince. It was only then that Noctis could see him clearly, uncharacteristically disshelved. Even as the campfire crackled and cast shadows on his features, there was no mistaking the sweat trailing his brows. No disguising the sexed up hair, even as he raked a hand through it. “Highness?”

He averted his gaze in a hurry, realizing with a start that he’d been outright staring. “It’s just been a long day.”

“We did take down that Behemoth.”

And who’d have thought in the aftermath, Prompto’s heat would trigger? Naturally Gladiolus would have to respond as the alpha in their little _relationship,_ and Ignis…of course he’d want to join in, too. At least for a while before the alpha and omega hormones became too frenzied for a beta’s liking.

It was a traditional relationship. One alpha, one beta, and one omega. They were said to be the most balanced matches, and hence became the most common type around. Alpha and omega pairings could be intense, and having a beta thrown in was supposedly the best way to keep things healthy for everyone involved. Betas were practical, whereas alphas and omegas could be very hormone driven.

Ignis, especially. He’d been the key to success for Gladiolus and Prompto. Before he’d humored the idea of joining their ‘relationship’, all they’d done was screw around during heats and ruts. Something was apparently _missing_ between them when mating talks came up, but then Ignis had expressed his interest. Things had been perfect ever since, or so it seemed.

Not that Noctis would know. He was just the prickly prince sitting on the outside of their tent, destined to marry a woman he couldn’t even say he knew anymore. Sure, Luna was probably as nice as he remembered, but she was also an omega. How could it ever work between them, being an omega himself?

“What’s weighing on your mind, Highness?” Ignis tried again, raising an expectant brow.

“I’m just thinking about all this,” he shrugged, knowing his friend knew exactly what he meant. “I know it’s for the good of the kingdom, but…”

“You don’t wish to marry Lady Luna.”

Noctis nodded his head once, too aware of the growing concern in his advisor’s eyes. “You don’t have to worry. I’m going to do what needs to be done.”

“That was never my true concern. I trust you know that by now.”

He snorted, glad the sound was muffled by the sound of the fire crackling. “You’re concerned about _something.”_

“Did it ever occur to you your happiness would also be my concern?”

“Maybe as a distant fourth,” Noctis retorted, sure there were more important things on his advisors mind—their duties, his partners, himself…Somewhere after that, Noctis was sure his happiness registered on his friends’ radar, but it would never be the top of anyone’s list. Not even his own, which wasn’t exactly a complaint—it was a big responsibility, being prince. With that came sacrifice, and he understood that. “They’re already talking about getting us an alpha.”

“A traditional bonding, then?” Ignis assumed, curious.

Noctis gave another nod, not caring to elaborate. Clearly the beta was thinking it wasn’t such a bad idea, likely doing what everyone else did—guessing it would make for a healthier relationship for all those involved. Luna was an omega, and Noctis? As far as the world was concerned, _he_ was the beta—betas made the best kings, afterall. Known for their cool logic, history remembered every beta king well.

The same could not be said of omega kings, which was how he’d landed in this mess in the first place. One day after presenting, he’d been put on suppressants. Only his father and a single advisor knew, and both had stressed the importance of secrecy. Not even Noctis’ closest friends were allowed to know, for the benefit of the kingdom.

“Speaking from one beta to another,” Ignis started, drawing his attention back up, “having an alpha could be good for you. For both of you.”

“Do me a favor?” Noctis asked, eyes meeting Ignis’ and waiting for the expected _of course_. “We both know you came out here to get Prompt some food, so why don’t you just do that?”

For a moment he regretted his blunt words, watching the hurt blossom on Ignis’ features. It was gone as soon as it came though, his advisor giving him a curt nod before rising to his feet. No more than a minute later he had the necessary supplies in hand—and not a minute too soon, judging by the desperate cries coming from Prompto. They only seemed to get louder, and Ignis’ name had definitely been one of the words that escaped his needy mouth.

“Sleep well, Highness.”

Noctis grunted in response, not bothering to watch as his friend made his way back into the tent.

XX

Post-heats were almost as bad as the heats themselves. Instead of hearing the occasional moan or grunt from a distance, Noctis was subjected to _seeing_ all sorts of things. Prompto tended to be particularly needy for a few days, and both his partners always indulged him with endless affection.

There was a time when he thought it was adorable, but the closer they got to their destination, the more he was sure it was actually obnoxious. Didn’t they realize he was about to go into a mating he had no interest in? Surely they could’ve saved some of the _perfect relationship_ displays until they were alone.

“Did you even know our camp was attacked last night?” Noctis wondered, surprised anyone even bothered to spare him a glance. Sure enough though, three sets of eyes were on him even as two sets of arms were around Prompto. He folded his arms across his chest, feeling a bit defensive under their scrutiny. “I had to take care of it myself.”

“It’s not like you can’t handle it,” Gladio told him, less than impressed.

“You’re my Shield!”

“If you’d needed me, I would’ve been there. A single bandersnatch—”

Noctis’ eyes narrowed. “You heard it attacking, didn’t you?”

“You had it under control. You were the one who told me not to treat you like a child anymore.”

“Right, because that’s what it was about. It had nothing to do with the fact you were too busy fucking—”

“Why’re you such an ass lately?” Prompto interjected, raising both brows. “You know how my heats are, and it’s not like we didn’t _ask_ if you were okay with all this. You said yes!”

“It’s not about not being okay with you guys, it’s about you _promising_ it wouldn’t take you away from your duties.” He let out a disgruntled sigh, knowing he wasn’t winning this debate—not judging by the looks on their faces. Luckily he knew something they didn’t. When words failed, actions always succeeded. He pulled off his glove, revealing the deep bite mark he’d taken on his forearm. “You’re right; it was nothing I couldn’t handle alone. Doesn’t mean I couldn’t have used some help anyway.”

“Highness,” Ignis said, regret laced in his voice. He was already pulling out his supplies, stepping forward without hesitation. “May I take a look?”

“I’m fine,” Noctis insisted, tugging his arm back. “I know how to treat my own wounds.”

“You should have never been harmed to begin with.”

Noctis snorted, not really caring either way. It wasn’t like the bite was deadly—it was more of a nuisance. One that never would’ve happened if he hadn’t been so damn distracted, too. Gladiolus was right to think he should’ve been fine on his own, without risk of injury. Things just weren’t so simple lately.

The look his Shield gave him was heavy, but he forced himself to meet it head on. “If you guys don’t want to be here with me, maybe you should go home. I can make it on my own.”

“Can you?” Gladiolus countered, brows furrowed. “I might’ve thought so yesterday, but a bandersnatch?”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but fighting isn’t exactly my top priority right now.”

“Right, I’ve heard. Poor Noctis, off to marry the Oracle. I hate to break it to you, kid, but that’s not exactly a death sentence.”

“Fuck off, Gladio,” he grumbled, sliding his glove back on.

“Highness, at least allow me to bandage your arm. You risk infection covering it like that!” Ignis insisted, a gentle hand on Noctis’ shoulder.

“I’m fine,” Noctis repeated firmly. “The point I’m getting at is, if you guys don’t wanna be here, _don’t_ be. I don’t need you pretending to have my back.”

“Pretending?” Gladio all but growled, now looming over him in what could only be considered a very alpha way. It was enough to send a shiver up Noctis’ spine, suppressants or not, very nearly ready to bare his neck in submission. “Is that what you called it every time I’ve saved your ass on this trip? Every time Ignis took a hit for you, or Prompto fought till he was ready to drop?”

His heart was pounding in his chest as he chanced a glance up, fists curled so tightly his finger nails were digging into his palms. “I didn’t mean—”

“Yes, you did. You’ve got your head shoved so far up your ass that you don’t even realize what we’ve all sacrificed to be here. What we’re _willing_ to sacrifice for you.”

Flashes of Gladiolus jumping in at the last second filled his mind, unable to even count the number of times his shield had quite literally shielded him with his own body—always without hesitation. “You’re right,” he muttered, lowering his head. “I’m sorry.”

There was a pregnant pause, only broken when large hands landed on his shoulder’s demanding he look back up. To his relief, the stern look was starting to dwindle. “So am I,” Gladiolus relented, one hand sliding down his arm until it settled on his forearm. He had to bite back a wince. “This will never happen again. On my life.”

“Sweet as that is, you’re kinda making it worse,” Noctis told him, laughing through the pain as Gladiolus promptly released his arm. That bite was a lot deeper than he cared to admit.

“Let Ignis take a damn look,” the alpha demanded, his look telling them all it wasn’t open for discussion.

Ignis seemed pleased by that, removing Noctis’ glove without further resistance. The beta tucked the glove away, refusing to give it back even after the wound was properly cleaned and dressed. “You’ll dirty the wrapping. I won’t have you getting an infection on my watch.”

He rolled his eyes, unable to suppress the fondness in his chest as he eyed his friend. “Yeah, whatever.”

XX

“So are you excited?” Prompto asked, hands folded under his head as they laid out under the night sky.

Noctis was in the same position, feeling content for the first time in as long as he could remember. It was just the two of them for a change, Ignis and Gladiolus a short distance away. They were gathering some supplies, just close enough to rush back should their omega or prince need anything.

Neither had any intention of calling them back anytime soon. There was something so relaxing about these moments—the rare times he could have a candid conversation with his oldest friend.

“Excited about what?”

“The wedding!”

“Prompt…” He let out a quiet sigh, shaking his head. “You know I’m not.”

“Just because you’re not excited about marrying her doesn’t mean you can’t be excited about the wedding. It’s gonna be one big party!”

“One big party celebrating the fact I’m marrying someone I barely even know.”

Prompto frowned. “You always said nice things about her growing up.”

“I still _think_ nice things about her. We had some good times together—doesn’t mean we should get married. That’s not what this is about though, so it is what it is.”

He’d get the job done. Smile through the ceremony and do what his people needed him to do. Be the beta they needed him to be. Luna had already been informed about his true status, and would likely play her part as well. How did _she_ feel about all this, he wondered? From what he remembered, she had always understood her duties as well.

Some things were just more important than individual desires.

“You’re really not into it, are you?” the blond asked, like he was realizing it for the first time. Noctis side eyed him, not quite sure why it was so surprising. “I knew you weren’t dying to get married so soon, but I thought for sure you had _some_ say in it. Your dad wants you to be happy.”

“My dad wants me to have an heir,” Noctis responded, rolling his eyes at the thought. Hence the alpha that was being considered as an addition to the mating. Two omegas would never be able to reproduce with one another. “Luna just came with the best connections.”

“Yeah, but he knew you and her went way back! That musta been factored in.”

“I guess,” he conceded with a shrug. It wasn’t like his dad wanted him to be miserable. The king probably thought what all his friends thought—that Noctis would learn to love her in time, even if it wasn’t immediate. “What about you?”

“What about me?” Prompto responded curiously.

“Are _you_ excited?” Noctis pressed, knowing his friend knew what he meant. His friends had been planning to make their bonding official soon, too. They just wanted to make sure things went well with Noctis’ wedding first. “Mating’s a big step.”

“I still can’t believe it,” the blond admitted, letting out a strained breath. “I used to think Gladio hated me, you know? And I was so sure Ignis thought I was annoying.”

“He did for a while,” Noctis confirmed with a chuckle. “I think he feels that way about most people at first.”

“Not _you._ He’s always adored you.”

“Pretty sure he’s obligated to put up with me.”

“It’s more than that,” Prompto insisted. “He told me himself—says it’s always been different with you.”

It _was_ different with Ignis, Noctis silently agreed. It was different with tall three of them. Sure, they gave each other crap and had their moments, but when it came down to it, there was no one else he’d rather have with him on this trip. No one else he’d want by his side.

The thought alone had his inner omega in shambles, a low whine threatening to escape his lips. Years of practice held it back as he asked, “You ever wish things were different? That you hadn’t gotten stuck being the prince’s best friend?”

“Not for a second,” Prompto answered easily. “That’d mean I wouldn’t be _your_ best friend, and you’re not someone I’d give up, Noct.”

“Even when I’m being a complete asshole?”

“ _Especially_ when you’re being an asshole. It’s not like I get to stand up to Gladio much these days. He’s too damn distracting now that I’ve seen him naked.”

Noctis snorted, trying his damndest not to conjure up _that_ image in his mind. “You still do. You’re just reasonable when you do it.”

“And you’re not?”

“Not always,” he admitted quietly. “It’s not that I want to be an asshole, you know? It’s just that you guys…”

“What?” Prompto pressed, his voice gentle.

“You’re the only ones I can be this way around. I don’t have to watch what I say as much when it’s just the four of us.”

“As much? Noct, you don’t hafta watch what you say at all. You know that.”

If only. His eyes scanned the night sky, the endless stars above him making him feel like maybe his problems _weren’t_ that big of a deal. “Sometimes I wish I could be myself just once before the wedding.”

“Noct…” A few moments passed without a respond, and much to his surprise, Prompto practically jumped on him, straddling his waist as he stared down at the prince intently. “You can _always_ be yourself with me. I don’t give a damn about you being prince or king or any of it—you know that.”

“I’m not talking about that, Prompto.”

“What is it then?” he asked, hands on Noctis’ chest as he stared down persistently. It wasn’t like he could answer truthfully, so he chose not to say anything. “C’mon. It’s not like I don’t already know, so you may as well just come out and say it.”

His eyes went wide at that, heart racing in his chest. No doubt Prompto could feel under his hands, and for once, the big grin on his friend’s face was anything but comforting. “You already know?”

“Of course I do. I know you better than anyone, Noct.”

“But…how?” he asked, shaking his head in disbelief. There was just no possible way.

“I’m an omega, Noct. Alphas might be better at seeing things, but I’m better at _feeling_ them. I know you’ve been feeling left out since everything started with me and the others.”

 _Oh._ That was it then—what Prompto ‘knew’. Noctis felt himself relaxing a bit under his friend’s touch, a wave of mild disappointment washing over him. Of course Prompto didn’t _really_ know. He had this beta thing down to an art at this point, and the suppressants he was on? They were high quality. Only the best for royalty, after all.

“We used to share a tent,” Noctis supplied, frowning a bit. It sounded even pettier out loud than it did in his head. “We’d stay up together talking around the campfire. Now you guys just go off and do your own thing every time we stop.” Prompto practically winced, but didn’t deny a word. Noctis continued, “It’s not like we’ll ever have this chance again either. I won’t be taking trips like this—not without a full escort and official transportation. The whole works.”

“I’ll talk to them. We can spend more time as a group.”

“You already do so much for me—you don’t owe me anything.”

“Did it ever occur to you we might miss you just as much?”

Between the loud moans and grunts, it really hadn’t. No need to say that though—not when Prompto was clearly feeling guilty. Instead he covered his friends hands with his own, giving them a gentle tug until his friend willingly toppled forward on him, grinning right in his face.

“You _really_ miss me, huh?” Prompto joked, laughing when Noctis rolled his eyes. It definitely took him back—having Prompto so close like this. They’d always been affectionate, but there had also been a time when it was more than that. A time when they’d shared their first kiss, and a time when several other firsts quickly followed. The way Prompto’s eyes were dancing told him he wasn’t the only one thinking about those days, and how _easy_ it had been between them. “I wish it could’ve lasted.”

“Yeah. Me too.”

“You just had to go and be prince, huh?”

“You say it like it’s what I wanted,” Noctis scoffed. “Not all of us get to choose our mates.”

“But if you coulda, you woulda chosen me, wouldn’t you?”

Somehow the teasing in Prompto’s voice did nothing to cut through the seriousness of the question—nor the serious of Noctis’ answer, “You know I would’ve.”

Because if he was going to be paired with an omega, it would be the one currently on top of him.

XX

It didn't go unnoticed when his friends started hanging around the campfire more, and always for more than just mealtime. Every time Noctis expected them to up and call it a night, he’d catch the group’s omega staring at him, and smile back at the wink he received.

Prompto definitely had those two wrapped around his finger.

“So I was thinking,” Prompto announced, easily drawing everyone’s full attention. “We should have our own party before we get there. A bachelor party!”

Noctis was already rolling his eyes before he noticed Gladiolus and Ignis exchanging a look like they were seriously considering it themselves. “You can’t be serious.”

“Why not?” Gladio countered with a shrug.

“We know you better than most, Highness,” Ignis added, studying him carefully.

“Then you know I’ve already got everything I want right now,” Noctis replied, staring blankly into the fire. Almost everything, at least. “Unless you have a cake up your sleeve?”

Ignis’ smile grew. “Not presently, but I’m sure that can be arranged. Tomorrow, perhaps?”

“I’ll bring the booze!” Prompto declared, earning a less than impressed look from his alpha. “What? I didn’t say I’d drink it all myself.”

“You’ll be lucky if I let you have _one_ drink after last time,” Gladio replied, shaking his head firmly.

It was a well-known fact omegas couldn’t handle as much alcohol as betas or alphas, but that never really stopped Prompto from trying. Noctis either, though he tended to be more cautious—he only trusted himself around these three, knowing any regrettable behavior wouldn’t ruin his reputation in their eyes.

“You, too,” the alpha decided, catching Noctis’ eyes. “Don’t think I forgot about last time.”

“You weren’t planning to mate him back then!” Noctis said defensively, looking to Prompto for some help. Maybe they’d both gone overboard, winding up in a relatively provocative position right in front of their two friends. It was just, they were reminiscing, and the next thing he knew, he had a very possessive Gladiolus glaring at him from across the room. If the man weren’t his Shield, he probably would’ve taken a punch to the face that night. “I’m pretty sure you were the one who started it.”

“Me?” Prompto replied, looking downright incredulous. “You were whispering all those _things_ in my ear. What’d you think I was gonna do? Smile and walk away?”

“What things?” Ignis asked curiously, glancing between them.

“What, you think that was the first time Noct and I winded up sharing a bed?” the omega retorted, laughing at the scandalized look on his beta’s face. “Serious, Iggy? How could you not know?”

“I suspected there was more to your history than you let on, but I never realized it was serious.”

“Uh, who said it was serious?” Noctis responded, raising a brow. “I’ve been promised to Luna since I presented. Prompto and I just…”

He looked at the omega for some help again, this time receiving a beaming smile in return. “We had fun together. We _always_ have fun together.”

“Well, you won’t be having fun together this time,” Gladiolus decided, unaffected by the pout his omega responded with. “You’re ours now. You don’t have fun like that unless we’re all involved.”

“I’m on board with that,” Prompto replied, a shit eating grin forming on his face as he eyed Noctis. “We don’t even need the booze—what do you say, _Highness?”_

“I don’t believe that’s what Gladio was implying, Prompto,” Ignis warned, looking to the alpha. The alpha who was staring at the prince, like he was actually considering it. Noctis’ face lit up as he realized it, shrinking back into his chair. “Gladio?”

“I’m up for it if everyone else is,” he responded with a shrug. The way he spoke was like it was so simple, yet the way he was still eyeing Noctis was anything but. “What do you say, Iggy?”

Ignis practically choked on the air. “I’m not certain that’s appropriate under the circumstances.”

“C’mon, Ig! One last hoorah for our prince here before he’s married off. It’s the least we can do!” Prompto insisted, far too enthusiastically.

“Do I get a vote?” Noctis wondered, stifling a laugh when Prompto gave him a knowing look. Of course his fellow omega knew he was interested, even if he wasn’t quite ready to admit it. “I don’t need a pity fuck.”

“That’s not what this is! If you think these two haven’t wanted to get in your pants for years now, you haven’t been paying attention,” Prompto insisted, ignoring the looks his intended mates shot him for it. “And you know _me._ I’m always up for anything with you, Noct.”

Noctis snorted, but knew damn well that much was true at least. Unless he was mistaken, the unrelenting look Gladiolus was sending his way definitely confirmed his interest, too. Alphas weren’t exactly known for being subtle about these things. And Ignis—the intrigue on his face was enough to bring the heat back to Noctis’ cheeks, wondering exactly what his advisor was thinking.

“You really want to do this?” Noctis wondered, resolve dwindling.

“If you’re willing,” Gladiolus responded simply.

“There’s no pressure, Highness. We wouldn’t want to coerce you, or make you uncomfortable.”

He swallowed thickly, heart racing. “As long as you’re actually into it…yeah.”

“Fuck. Can we start now?” Prompto asked, hopping to his feet eagerly. It wasn’t until he was reaching for Noctis’ hands that the prince realized it wasn’t actually open for debate, the omega tugging him to his feet without protest. Noctis glanced around the campfire at his friends, suddenly feeling like he was in _way_ over his head. “Hey. Focus on me for now, okay?”

His gaze shifted back to Prompto, a familiarity settling in between them as his friend leaned in close. Yeah, he thought, eyes fluttering closed instinctively as their lips touched for the first time in ages. Even after so long, it still felt like home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kind responses/kudos! I can't even remember why I was feeling shy about joining this fandom now. More to come soon!

They didn’t fuck that first night, instead kissing lazily by the campfire like there wasn’t an alpha and beta nearby watching their every move. Like they couldn’t hear Gladio’s low growl of approval when Prompto’s hands slid down Noctis’ back, cupping his ass shamelessly. Instead they kept on like that for a while until Prompto pulled back, whispering a single word in his ear.

_“Tomorrow.”_

Maybe it was because of the nerves, or maybe it was for the sake of anticipation. Either way, Noctis found himself both relieved and disappointed as the omega pulled back, watching as Prompto settled into Gladiolus' lap rather than in his own chair. The conversation carried on as if nothing happened after that, with one glaringly obvious difference. Gladiolus had a claim to stake, apparently, and was willing to do so right at the campfire.

He used one of his strong hands to hold Prompto by the hip, the other rubbing his omega’s budding erection through his pants. All the while the alpha kept talking, like it was nothing out of the ordinary—like he didn’t have a writhing, whining omega in his lap, and it _wasn’t_ affecting both Noctis and Ignis’ concentration in the slightest.

The conversation didn’t stop until Prompto was begging for release, Gladiolus whispering something in the omega’s ear that pushed him over the edge. Noctis watched in fascination as Prompto fell apart on the spot, face contorted with a pleasure he remembered all too well. The alpha bit down on his neck, eyes locked with Noctis all the while.

_“Mine,”_ Gladiolus had declared, voice husky and eyes hazy.

And, yeah. Noctis had gone to bed replaying that in his head, pretending like he wasn’t painfully aroused and wishing for the first time in _weeks_ that he wasn’t sharing a tent with the others. If he woke up hard and rutting against Ignis’ leg, well…At least his advisor knew when to shut up. The man hadn’t said a word, instead rutting back just once to convey a wordless message. Noctis wasn’t the only one eager for their next stop.

It had been on his mind all day as they traveled, even as they took on a bounty hunt. All he could think about was the way Ignis was watching him, or how damn _good_ Gladiolus looked in those sinfully tight pants. How he couldn’t wait to be the one to make Prompto fall apart all over again. By the time they were pitching their tent, he was tired of waiting.

“What would you like for dinner this evening, Highness?”

Noctis looked at all three of his friends before his eyes settled back on Ignis, determination settling in as he decided. _Fuck it._ He strode toward his advisor, yanking on his collar just enough to startle a gasp from the man as their lips collided.

The kiss was different than the one he’d shared with Prompto the previous evening. New and exciting, yet somehow everything he would’ve expected from Ignis. After the initial shock, his advisor straightened out, thumbs circling Noctis’ hips in the most soothing way. A single prod of the tongue had the prince opening his mouth, allowing his advisor to take the reigns—to thoroughly explore him in a way very few ever had.

“Guess we know what he wants,” he heard distantly, Prompto’s voice as identifiable as the deep alpha chuckle that followed.

He nipped at Ignis’ lower lip every time the man threatened to pull back, not quite done with his own exploration as his hands began to roam the man’s chest. Also new, yet achingly familiar. How many times he had been pressed to that chest, warm arms encompassing his body? It was a feeling that never grew old, and touching it this way was just as relaxing.

“Noct,” Ignis whispered right against his lips, calm and collected despite the panting prince in his arms. “I think we’ve made Prompto jealous. Perhaps you should indulge him a moment.”

Noctis couldn’t bring himself to object to that, especially as he saw Prompto. It looked like he’d indulged in his own kiss with Gladiolus, leaving him just as hot and bothered as the prince was starting to feel as he thought about what was about to happen.

“Why don’t you show us how things are between you two?” his advisor continued, glancing at Gladiolus who nodded in approval. “What sort of behaviors did you used to get up to together?”

The question might’ve brought a blush to his face if Prompto’s hands weren’t cupping his cheeks, moving into his wild hair as their lips came together. Neither wasted a moment before opening up to one another, tongues dancing in sync with one another. His hands roamed the blond’s chest, moving downward with a purpose.

“Please,” Prompto murmured into his mouth, their teeth clashing as he refused to pull back. “Please, Noct.”

Noctis’ hand wrapped around his clothed cock, pleased when the omega jerked forward into the touch. “Please, what?”

“Let me touch you. Let me show them how you like it,” Prompto responded, hands already moving down, hovering over the small of the prince’s back. “Please?”

Their messing around had always gone both ways, but more often than not, he attempted to show _some_ restrain to keep up his beta guise. There were three simple rules he always made it a point to follow. No begging, no whimpering, and no neck-baring. More often than not, that lead to Prompto doing all three of those things instead, and his friend much preferred to be the one being showered with touches.

One glance around the camp told him all he needed to know about this night though. He was absolutely getting fucked, and it seemed possible it would happen more than once. If anyone was going to ease him into that, he wanted it to be Prompto.

He stroked his friend a few more time as they kissed before finally nodding, not trusting his voice to speak his consent. The blond groaned into his mouth, pulling him toward the tent where they tumbled onto the makeshift bed Ignis had prepared for the evening.

“Off,” Prompto complained, pulling back just long enough to shed his own jacket. Noctis was quick to reach for the omega’s shirt at the same time, yanking it over his head and tossing it aside before pulling him back in for another long kiss.

Prompto’s hands got to work on removing Noctis’ jacket as their tongues met again, whining into his mouth when it was time to break apart so his shirt could come off too. Then it was all gentle touches and sweet whispers, the feel of Prompto’s bare skin against his own thoroughly relaxing as he laid back. The omega shifted on top of him, rutting his hips down as they kissed until they were both whining into each other’s mouths.

He could already feel how wet Prompto was as his hands roamed his friend’s ass, growing impatient by the fact they were still wearing pants. What he would’ve given in that moment to sink his fingers into Prompto the way he used to, eliciting so many wonderful sounds from that perfect mouth. Prompto wasn’t having any of that though, smacking his hand away before trailing kisses down his chest. He made quick work of the prince’s pants, tugging them off impatiently.

“Yours, too,” Noctis demanded, brows furrowed as he looked his friend over. They hadn’t even _done_ anything, yet he looked so debauched—blond hair going in all directions, red lips swollen in the most alluring way. The sight alone made his cock twitch, on full display for all his friends to see.

It was only then that he realized he wasn’t the first to be naked, Gladiolus and Ignis already stripped down and indulging in their own heated kiss. He watched with fascination, gasping as Gladiolus cupped Ignis’ ass right in front of him. _Holy shit._ If he thought his friends looked good fully clothed (or mostly, in Gladio’s case), they looked unforgettable like this, hands roaming one another’s bare forms.

“Hey, eyes on me,” Prompto demanded, hands on his hips as he stared down at the prince.

Noctis obliged willingly, glad to see the pants were gone. “Come back here.”

“Nope,” the omega replied, winking when Noctis frowned. “Got somethin’ else in mind.”

He was between the prince’s legs before there could be any protests, spreading them wide before leaning down and licking a stripe over his hole. The small touch alone had Noctis throwing his head back with a moan, not having been touched there in far longer than he cared to think about.

After a few more kitten licks, Prompto asked, “Hey, Iggy, do we have any lube?”

“No traditional lube, I’m afraid,” Ignis responded, sounding anything but apologetic.

Prompto didn’t skip a beat, unfazed by those words. It wasn’t like they hadn’t done this without lube before, using a rather obvious substitute. While Noctis was a suppressed omega, Prompto was not; he self-lubricated, and when he was aroused enough, it wasn’t exactly a limited supply. He kept licking Noctis’ hole, thumbing over the opening while his other hand reached around and gathered some of his own slick.

“I need more,” Noctis groaned, the slight pressure not nearly enough.

His partner chuckled against him, bringing a slick covered finger to his opening and sliding it in knuckle deep. “Shit, Noct. How long has it been?”

“Uh, a while,” the prince responded, face red as he turned his head away from Gladiolus and Ignis. He could practically feel their eyes raking over him now, their kiss long since stopped. “Keep going.”

“So fucking tight,” Prompto praised, shaking his head as he pressed further in. Another finger joined shortly after, the omega searching around for a familiar spot. A loud moan from Noctis signaled he’d found it, bringing a grin to his face. “Right where I left it.”

“I’m not even going to respond to that one,” Noctis said, rolling his eyes.

Bad humor was also a thing for them, especially when they were in bed together. Prompto seemed to content to laugh at his own joke, not stopping for a moment as he did so. His fingers began scissoring the prince open, stopping every so often to prod at his prostate with a purpose.

“Look at them,” Prompto urged, nodding toward their spectators as he kept at it. “Their cocks twitch every time you make a sound. Bet they can’t wait to fuck you.”

Noctis let out a very uncharacteristic whine at that, sure that he wouldn’t be able to wait much longer either. “Prompt, I—”

“They don’t get to touch you till I say so,” the omega insisted, kissing his prince’s inner thigh. Another slick covered hand began stroking Noctis’ cock, the omega not stopping as he continued to stretch Noctis carefully. “Right now you’re all mine, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” he agreed, breathless. “Yours.”

“You think you’re ready?”

“Yeah, ready,” Noctis agreed without another thought.

“One more,” Gladiolus encouraged, his deep timbre drawing both their attention with ease.

He really was a sight to behold, sculpted perfectly from head to toe. The epitome of all things _alpha,_ and the star of more than one of Noctis’ recurring dreams over the years. Seeing him standing there, naked and hard for _him?_ It was doing things to the prince’s inner omega, twisting his stomach in the most undeniable way even in the midst of his arousal.

“He only needs two for me,” Prompto complained, though he was already complying with the request.

Noctis gasped at the addition of the third finger, the stretch so good _._ It didn’t even burn, it just left him wanting _more._

“You’re not prepping him for yourself though, are you?” the alpha challenged, bringing a slow grin to Promto’s face as he realized what that meant. The implication had Noctis leaking with pre-cum, impossibly turned on by the alpha’s predatory gaze. “Look at you, begging for my cock like an omega in heat. Have you ever taken an alpha before?”

“No, Alpha,” he panted, too damn dazed to give a damn by the submissive slip. The way Gladio raised both brows made it all worthwhile, his inner omega preening under the appreciative alpha stare. “Please. I’m ready.”

“What do you think, Prompt?” Gladiolus asked, gathering up some of his omega’s slick before giving his own hard cock a few tugs. “Is he ready for me?”

“He might cry if you make him wait any longer,” the blond responded, prodding at Noctis’ prostate for one last moan before removing his fingers.

“Well, we can’t have that, can we?” the alpha replied, manhandling the prince until he was on his hands and knees. Gladio lined himself up a moment later, his cock hot and heavy against Noctis’ opening. “You still want this, princess?”

“Please,” Noctis begged, gasping when the alpha thrust in to the hilt without ceremony.

The stretch of an alpha’s cock was more than Prompto’s slim finger’s could’ve prepared him for, but somehow that just made it even better. It was so much all at once—so much _more_ than he’d ever taken before. He felt himself clenching around Gladio, his body knowing it was meant to accommodate an alpha even under the effects of his medication. Already he was desperate for more, whining helplessly when the alpha refused to budge.

A loud groan had been the only sign Gladio was affected by any of it. “Please _what?”_

“Please, Alpha,” Noctis choked out instinctively. “Please fuck me.”

Any embarrassment was lost under the impact of Gladio’s growl, low and possessive as he pulled back just enough to thrust in again. His grip on Noctis’ hips was bruising in just the right way, which seemed fitting given the unrelenting pace he’d settled into.

“Listen to you,” Gladio grunted, punctuating his words with a particularly hard thrust to Noctis’ prostate. “You love this, don’t you? Taking my cock.” He was helpless to do anything other than moan, the words fucked right out of him as Gladio kept his pace steady. “Always knew you would.”

“Please, Alpha,” he begged, not even sure what _for._ His cock was leaking between his legs, but no way did he want to cum just yet. Not when Gladio was finally fucking him and it felt so damn _right._

“Please what? One cock isn’t enough for you?” Gladio asked, his thrusts slowing just enough for Noctis to feel the swell of what could only be a knot starting to form. “Maybe you should take over for Prompto then.”

Noctis very nearly let out the whimper he’d been fighting, already vaguely aware Prompto had fallen to his knees in front of Ignis. His advisor’s stare was unwavering as Gladio took him, fingers laced in Prompto’s hair as the omega sucked him eagerly.

_Yes,_ Noctis realized as he met Ignis’ heated gaze, he would like very much to take over for Prompto.

It seemed Prompto had no problem with that at all, pulling off the beta with a grin and watching as his future mate approached Noctis. Ignis wasted little time, running the tip of his cock over Noctis’ lips just enough for the precum to linger there. Before he could even run his tongue over it, Ignis was pushing into his mouth, staring down intently as Noctis moaned around him.

“I’ve always wanted to see you like this,” Ignis breathed, fucking in and out slowly. His fingers curled in Noctis’ hair as the prince took him deeper, loving the way Ignis’ self-control was crumbling for once. “So lovely...”

All he could do was hum around Ignis’ cock, nearly choking as Gladio thrust forward at the same time. Every few thrusts were like that, moaning loudly as he realized they were probably doing it on purpose. Was this how they took Prompto, too? The thought had him side eyeing his friend, whining around Ignis’ cock as he watched the omega stroking himself lazily to the scene in front of him.

“Fuck, you really are like an omega,” Gladio said, his breathing finally showing signs of strain. “So damn eager to please.”

“Please tell me you’re gonna knot him,” Prompto all but begged.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” the alpha responded, the question low and not intended for his omega to answer. It was for Noctis, who could only get out a muffled cry and a slight nod, his inner omega desperate for it. “You’re gonna get it then, princess.”

Between feeling the drag of the alpha’s knot swelling inside him with every thrust, and Ignis’ grip tightening on his hair, Noctis was a wreck, his muffled pleas finally paying off when Ignis thrust forward harder than before. The beta stilled as he came, letting out the loudest groan Noctis had heard all evening. His hole clenched down around Gladio as he swallowed eagerly, earning a deep curse from the alpha.

“Do it, Gladio,” Prompto urged, his pace quickening.

“Fuck,” Gladio cursed again, slamming forward one last time before Noctis processed what was happening.

That slight swell he’d felt before was nothing compared to sudden growth he felt now, the base of Gladio’s cock growing until they were locked together. It was immediately followed by the first wave of the alpha’s release, startling a cry from the omega as his own orgasm tore through him. If it weren’t for the alpha’s strong hold on him, he was sure he would’ve collapsed on the spot, the blinding pleasure overwhelming.

“Holy shit,” Prompto gasped, spilling into his own hand as he watched it all unfold.

“Are you alright, Highness?” Ignis asked, staring down tentatively at the dazed prince. He could barely manage a nod, his entire mind zeroed in on the fact that Gladiolus was still inside him. Even the slightest movement felt exaggerated for his over-sensitized body, causing Gladio’s knot to shift slightly inside him. “Gladio.”

The alpha took a hint from Ignis’ tone, manhandling Noctis yet again until they were on their sides, still stuck together but in a more familiar way. He’d spooned with the alpha before, though never had he felt quite so small and content in the man’s hold.

“I can’t believe he came untouched,” Prompto muttered, his voice distant to Noctis’ ears. “Is he okay?”

“He’s fine,” Gladio answered, running a soothing hand down the prince’s side. “Just tired, I think.”

“You shouldn’t have knotted him,” Ignis said, shaking his head. “Betas aren’t built for it the way omegas are.”

“There’s no way you’re gonna convince me this ass wasn’t made for my knot,” the alpha scoffed.

“He’d never even been with an alpha, and you, my dear, are particularly large compared—”

“’m fine,” Noctis managed, a drowsy smile on his face.

It seemed to be enough to calm Ignis down, which was good. All he wanted to do was relax now, and that was much easier when all he had to think about was how damn _good_ he felt in that moment. Never in his life had he felt so deliciously full, and there was no doubt in his mind it was because Gladiolus was right. He was made for this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience. Hope you enjoy!

Waking up the morning after a onetime sexual encounter with his friends wasn’t nearly as awkward as Noctis predicted, though he was wincing the moment he shifted where he was laying. _Fuck._ Gladiolus’ knot had obviously gone down overnight, but that didn’t mean all traces of the alpha were gone. It seemed like someone had taken the time to clean up a bit last night, but he knew he’d be feeling his Shield every step he took that day.

Something about the thought of it made his heart pound faster in his chest.

“How’re you feeling?” Gladio asked, his deep voice laced with drowsiness still. “Sore?”

There was nothing sexual in the alpha’s tone, but it still brought a blush to his face. “Nothing I can’t handle.”

“You up for round two?”

He snorted, assuming it was a joke until he felt a very prominent erection pressing against his lower back. Every ounce of his omega was already screaming _yes,_ but he wasn’t so far gone that his logic failed him just yet.

“We only agreed to one night,” Noctis reasoned. “The others are asleep still.”

“They won’t mind. Our idea of one night always includes the morning after.”

Suddenly it seemed more reasonable. “You’re sure?”

“Positive,” Gladio promised, a finger already trailing over Noctis’ sore hole. Before Noctis could make a sound, two fingers slid in, the alpha groaning appreciatively. “You felt so good around me. Can’t wait to take you again.” He moaned at that, pressing back on the alpha’s fingers. “Love how greedy you are. You’re aching for me, aren’t you?”

The way his hole fluttered around Gladio’s fingers seemed like a clear answer, his body hot and desperate for more.

“Maybe I should make you wait,” the alpha said, his voice a low rumble. “Let Ignis have you first while Prompto rides that pretty cock of yours.” He whimpered before he could help it, Gladio’s thick fingers curling inside him just right. “Just when you think you can’t handle anymore, that’s when I’ll take you again.”

All he could do was moan again before his entire body stiffened with a strange realization. Gladio’s fingers were moving in and out of him with ease, slick with something that most certainly was not the residual fluids from the previous night. No, Ignis had cleaned him well, carefully maneuvering his body after Gladio’s knot had gone down—he’d practically been asleep for it, but he remembered thinking it was sweet at the time. This was something else entirely. Something unfamiliar, yet undeniable.

He was _wet._

“Noct,” Gladio whispered, his movements stilling as well. “You okay?”

“I have to go,” Noctis decided, shuffling away from the alpha in a hurry.

He winced at the loss of pressure when Gladiolus’ fingers were removed, but couldn’t spare the time to dwell on it. Instead he grabbed his bag, threw on the first thing he could find, and sprinted out of the tent with his supplies in hand.

Thank the Gods they camped out near a river.

It was ice cold as he jumped in, but nothing unbearable—especially since he had no intention of being in there long. Just enough to wash any remnants of the night away, and the bizarre realities of the morning.

How was it even possible? Sure, he knew Gladiolus was affecting him more than anyone ever had, but still. That’s what his suppressants were for. They blocked his scent markers, prevented his heats, and made it so he didn’t get wet every time he was a little turned on.

 _It was definitely more than a little,_ he thought, failing to shake the thought from his head as he kept on scrubbing himself. What if he smelled, too? What if letting an alpha fuck him had neutralized the damn suppressants?

Was that even a thing that could happen?

Fuck, he had no idea. All he knew was, he took the damn things religiously, and had never been warned not to sleep around. Surely that would’ve been mentioned, if it were important. His father wasn’t naïve enough to think he’d ‘save himself’ for marriage—especially not when he had no say in that marriage.

“Noctis.” His movements came to a halt as he saw Gladio approaching the riverbank, naked and unabashed as he eyed the prince. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Just changed my mind, is all,” the prince said, shrugging apologetically.

“You could’ve just said so,” Gladio told him, raising a brow. “I’d never force you.”

“I know, I just freaked out a little, okay?”

“I can see that. Care to tell me why?”

“Gladio…” His heart broke as he eyed his friend, wishing he could explain properly. “I can’t.”

“I could feel it on my fingers, Noct,” the alpha revealed, raising the offending hand in the air. “I can still smell you on me. I don’t know how it’s possible, but there’s no point in denying it.”

Noctis closed his eyes, willing away this entire conversation. It didn’t work, obviously. By the time he opened them, Gladiolus was in the water, standing in front of him with an uncharacteristically patient look on his face.

“No one was supposed to know,” Noctis muttered, frowning deeply. “Omega’s don’t make good kings.”

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Yeah, well, have fun telling my dad that.”

Gladiolus furrowed his brows. “So, what? You presented and he put you on suppressants?”

“Pretty much. I didn’t think…I mean, it’s not like I’ve never had sex before. I don’t know what happened this time.”

“You’re an omega who got knotted by an alpha for the first time last night. I don’t care what kind of suppressants you’re on—your body knows what it wants, and it was getting ready for more.”

He snorted, meeting his Shield’s eyes. “Don’t flatter yourself.”

“You were dripping on my fingers at the thought of me knotting you again.”

“I was thinking about Ignis and Prompto!” the prince insisted, arms folded across his chest.

“And what I’d do to you after they had their fun,” Gladio challenged, doing the exact same thing. “Why’re you always such a stubborn little shit?”

“Why’s it so important to you that I stroke your ego?”

“Why’re you two arguing in a river?” Prompto chimed in, waving at the pair with a big grin on his face as he approached. Ignis was by his side, glancing between them curiously. “You weren’t planning to go again without us, were you?”

“No,” Noctis and Gladio said at once, both sending each other a frustrated look.

“O-kay,” the omega drawled out, frowning a bit. “Guess the fun’s over then, huh?”

“Shall I make breakfast?” Ignis offered, pushing his glasses up with two fingers.

“Please,” Noctis replied, tearing his gaze away from Gladio.

He moved toward the river bank, quick to wrap a towel around himself as he got out. The further he got from that man, the better.

XX

The thing about this road trip was, they were supposed to be having fun. There was a reason his father had sent him out so far ahead of schedule—they were supposed to travel at their leisure, enjoying the open road one last time before Noctis’ wedding. From bounty hunting to sightseeing, the trip was meant to be whatever they wanted it to be so long as they arrived on time for the actual event.

It was never supposed to be _awkward._ There was never supposed to be this hostility, where he was constantly exchanging harsh looks with Gladiolus while Ignis and Prompto watched in confusion. A few days had passed since the river argument, and it seemed there was no resolution in sight.

Not when they refused to speak to one another directly.

“This is kinda stupid,” Prompto declared, glancing between them as they ate around yet another campfire. “Havin’ sex was supposed to bring us _closer_ together, not further apart.”

“I was under the impression that evening had gone well,” Ignis agreed, tentative.

“Oh, it went well alright,” Gladio grumbled, eyeing Noctis intently. “Too well, apparently.”

“Fuck off, Gladio.”

“Why can’t you just say it? It’s not like there’s anything wrong with enjoying what happened.”

“Is that why you’re being such an ass? You want me to tell everyone how much I liked your knot?” Noctis huffed, dropping his plate to the dirt without a care. “You _know_ I liked it, and so do they.”

“Please tell me that’s not what you’re actually arguing about,” Prompto said slowly, glancing between them and raising a brow when neither responded. Then he let out a loud laugh. “You guys are ridiculous. We were all there, okay? You both liked it.”

“That’s not what this is about,” Gladiolus insisted, throwing his own plate down. “This is about you denying who you are even when your own body is telling you it’s wrong.”

Noctis huffed, shaking his head in disbelief. Fucking alphas, always thinking they knew what was best for everyone. “I was a child when that was decided. It’s not like I had a say in the matter.”

“Then what’s your excuse now?”

“Do you even know what would happen if the truth came out now?” Noctis asked, raising both brows at the harsh look he was receiving. “There are a lot of people depending on me—depending on this alliance. I’m not gonna start a war just because you think it’s stupid.”

“Ah, perhaps one of you should fill me in?” Ignis suggested slowly. “I am your advisor, after all. Surely my opinion counts.”

“Yeah, Noct. Why don’t you let Ignis advise you,” Gladio goaded, raising both brows. “Unless you don’t trust him, either.”

 _Oh._ It was like a slap to the face when that one sank in, triggering the guilt Noctis had been trying to deny. All his life he’d been lying to people, but he’d never allowed himself to care—not when it came to his true status. Day after day it had been hammered in that this was one secret that had to be protected at all costs, the benefits far outweighing any guilt.

As he looked around the campfire though, he found it far more difficult than ever before to hold onto that logic. “Okay,” Noctis agreed, letting out an unsteady breath. “Advise me, then.”

“Highness?”

His heart pounded in his chest, the lump in his throat preventing the words from escaping even as he tried to compel them to. “I can’t say it.”

“Can I?” Gladio asked, his tone more gentle than anticipated. Noctis gulped, but found himself conceding a single nod. Both Prompto and Ignis were eyeing their alpha, a bit eager, and a bit nervous. “Princess here’s an omega. His dad put him on suppressants when he presented.”

“I see,” Ignis said, blinking a few times. “What exactly is the situation, then? You wish to come out as an omega, Highness?”

“No,” Noctis responded easily. “That’d screw everything up. This wedding—”

“Did it ever occur to you this affects Luna, too?” Gladio asked. “You’re not the only one who’ll be stuck in a mismatched pairing.”

“She’s an Oracle,” the prince reminded the group, raising both brows. “She already knows, just like she knows what’s at stake here.”

“If either of you really thinks this is what your people need, you’re both crazy. We don’t need liars and fakes running the kingdom.”

“Gladio, you are being unfairly harsh,” Ignis started, raising a brow when the alpha growled quietly in response. “Noct is correct. It’s far too late to change course now.”

“Alliances don’t need to be forged through bonds,” Gladiolus insisted. “If she already knows, there has to be an alternative.”

“You had no problem with any of this before you found out about me. Why’s it so different now?” Noctis pressed.

“Everything’s different!” Gladio responded harshly. “Your omega reacted to _me,_ and you’re acting like it’s nothing.”

“What do you want me to say? That I wish things were different?” Noctis guessed, laughing bitterly at the thought. “I’ve wished things were different since I met you, you stupid, oblivious asshole.”

“Highness—”

“No, I’m not done,” he snapped, rising to his feet. “It was my first order. Always identify myself as a beta. That’s not something I could ignore even if I wanted, and believe me…” He looked to Prompto, softening as he realized how damn uncomfortable the omega looked for once. His arms were folded over his stomach, and he was curled into himself, shrinking back from the entire debate. “I always wanted to tell you, even if no one else was allowed to know.”

Prompto kept staring off a moment before finally meeting his eyes, his usual sunshine gaze replaced by something far darker. “Who gave your first order?”

“My dad.”

His first alpha order, hammered into the core of his being. When an alpha gave an omega a command, it wasn’t always as simple as a strong suggestion. Not if it was spoken in the right tone, triggering the omega’s inner need to submit. Most parents issued the same first order to any omega child; never unwillingly obey an alpha command given by someone outside of one’s pack.

That had been Noctis’ second command, though. Hiding his status had always been his father’s primary concern, and so it had become _his_ primary concern as well. It still was, even as his friends watched him with newfound understanding.

“I wouldn’t even begin to know how to be an omega,” Noctis continued after a minute. “Being beta is all I’ve ever known, and a little slick isn’t going to change that.”

Either he’d won the discussion, or his friends didn’t know what to say—either way there were no objections when he went into his tent, zipping it up behind him. For once, he was glad to have his own space.

XX

Alpha pride was a funny thing, and not one to be taken lightly.

So far Noctis had received four apologies—three from Ignis, and one from Prompto. All of their words had included some variation of the same statement.

_“Don’t take Gladio seriously. It’s just messin’ with his alpha, that’s all.”_

Apparently not realizing Noctis was an omega all these years was weighing heavily on the alpha, and not in a good way. Why was a bit of a mystery to him, but he wasn’t about to be the first to break the silence between them to find out. At the end of the day, he was still the same person—that was what Ignis told him, and Prompto had expressed a very similar sentiment.

“I shouldn’t have been so hard on you,” Gladio said finally, a full week later.

They’d stopped in some town Noctis couldn’t even name, in need of an inn with hot showers rather than another night under the stars. Noctis had chosen to have his own room again, as he had since their ill-conceived night together, and he’d really been looking forward to the peace and quiet. Naturally Gladiolus chose that moment to follow him into the room, ready to hash it all out.

“I can handle it,” Noctis told him with a shrug. “I’m not weak just because I’m…”

“You really can’t say it, can you?” the alpha asked, eyeing him curiously. The same lump as always formed in his throat as he thought about it, and the best he could do was shake his head. “I know you’re not weak. That doesn’t mean I should talk to you the way I have been. You’re still my prince, and I’m still  your Shield.”

“I’ve never wanted you to treat me any differently because of that either.” That was one of his favorite things about the alpha, after all. Most people always took it easy on Noctis during training or any type of competition, but never Gladiolus.

“I always told myself you were off limits,” Gladio continued, shaking his head. “You’re _still_ off limits, and I get that. I just can’t shake this feeling, like your omega was _asking_ me to bring it out. It’s all I can think about when I see you now.”

Noctis cracked a tiny smile. “So you thought being an asshole was the best solution?”

“Better than overwhelming you with all the things I really want to say.”

“It’s not that easy to overwhelm me,” the prince argued, refusing to stand down even when the alpha suddenly crowded his personal space. His back hit the wall as the alpha hovered over him, a hand on either side of his head as he stared down intently. It was almost enough to draw his omega right out, heart flipping in his chest. “What’re you doing?”

“Stop taking them,” Gladio pleaded, his voice as unrecognizable as his expression. “Just for the next couple weeks. Be yourself until you can’t be anymore. Let us show you how good it can be.”

“I _am_ being myself.”

“I had Ignis do some research. I know what suppressants do to you—they dull your senses. Your instincts. You might be the same, but that doesn’t mean you aren’t missing out. I’m not talking about sex, either.”

Noctis raised a brow, considering it for a moment before ultimately shaking his head. “I’m not allowed to stop.”

“Are you under orders to take them?”

“Not technically, but—”

“As long as you start back up a few days before we arrive, no one will ever know. We’ll stick to the road, and hide you if we need to go into town for whatever reason.”

He hesitated again. “What’s Ignis think about it?”

“Since when do you actually care what he has to say? You always do whatever you want anyway.”

“Yeah, but he’s still my advisor. I respect his opinion.”

“And I’m still your Shield. I won’t let anything happen to you,” Gladio said, his words like a vow. “No one will find out. It’ll just be me, you, Iggy, and Prompt—like always.”

“What’s Ignis think?” he asked again, pointedly this time.

Gladio sighed. “He thinks it’s a terrible idea. Too risky.”

“Prompto?”

“Thinks it’s the best idea I’ve had in years. It’s been hard on him—knowing you’re denying that side of yourself,” Gladiolus explained slowly. “He understands why you had to, but you know how he is. He never wants anyone to hide who they are.”

Noctis weighed his options until he was left wondering _why_ Ignis thought it was such a terrible idea—if it was just the risk, or if it was the process. If there were side effects from stopping so suddenly after being on them so long, or if there was a delay in them kicking back in once he started up again.

“I’m going to sleep on it,” he decided, making a note to discuss it with the beta in person. “I take them in the morning anyway.”

“Can I stay with you tonight?”

More than anything, that was what Noctis wanted, especially after not talking for so many days. He did his best not to show that though, his face as neutral as he could manage. “Just to sleep?”

“I promise not to touch you,” Gladio responded, raising both hands. “Not unless you want me to.”

“What about the others?”

“I think they can handle one night without me. Unless you want them both to join?”

“It’s not worth the lecture Iggy’d give us,” Noctis joked, already imagining it—Gods forbid they pay for two rooms and then only use one. “You can stay.”

“There’s only one bed,” Gladiolus said slowly.

“Already planning to break your promise?”

“Nah. Just hoping you might ask me to. I hear I’m pretty good for cuddles.”

Noctist smirked. “I’ve had better.”

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re trying to provoke me, Omega.”

“Uh, you wish,” he snorted, putting his hands up to his Shield’s chest just to push him back slightly. “I’m going to bed. If you want to cuddle, that’s fine with me.”

Gladiolus grumbled a bit, but thankfully he didn’t call Noctis out. They both knew damn well he was more excited for cuddles than he cared to admit.


End file.
